


Lasers and Egos

by 8ami



Series: Kiss From Cupid Event [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Buckys a cheater, Fluffy, Jerks that love each other, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Prompt: “Take me to laser tag and then push me into a corner, kiss me, before shooting me in the chest and walking away before I can respawn.”Kisses From Cupid Day 7 :: Weekly Date Night





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Pintearst like 40 minutes ago and went yes, this is Winterhawk. The quickest I've ever written anything. Enjoy.
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Sorry it was rushed.

They didn't have a lot of date nights that actually involved going out and when they did it was hardly ever to a fancy restaurant or something like the opera. Sometimes they would go to the movies but more often than not they'd just watch movies at the Tower as it was just as good of a viewing experience and less populated. A few times they went to Coney Island which was fun and usually ended up with a competition at one of the gaming booths and Bucky sharing some fond memory or two. More than once they went ice skating both alone and with various members of their team. And only once had they gone to see the circus on the outskirt of the city as that had landed a little too close to Clint’s heart to try again.

What they haven't done, and really it's surprising no one's mentioned it before, is gone to play laser tag. Bucky suggests it one evening and at first Clint argues, “why don't we just go down to the range? Tony's programed all sort of obstacles courses and training exercises. We can even use real weapons.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, wearing that stupid smirk that Clint loves to kiss away, “because,” and he's talking like Clint’s an idiot for making Bucky spell it out but is coated with affection, “this way we can actually shoot each other and figure out who's a better shot. Plus I would like an audience when I beat ‘the world's greatest marksmen’.” Bucky saddles up to Clint, hands on his hips still smirking. Clint is frowning though it doesn't by any means reach his eyes.

“Should I be worried that you want to shoot me?” Clint asks instead of rising to the obvious bait. He refuses to give such a ridiculous notion - like Bucky might really beat him when it came to shooting - any attention.

Bucky just laughs.

Hours later, Clint’s glad Bucky came up with the idea as shooting strangers with lasers in the dark lit room is more fun than he thought it would be. It's their third game and the couple has been on opposing teams every time (though that is the point). Not only did Clint’s team win the first game but he also had a higher personal score than Bucky. Clint’s team won the second game too but Bucky won on a one-v-one and thus declared him the winner for the round. Which meant they had to play a third round for a tie breaker. It only made sense. And so far, Clint’s pretty sure he's winning.

He lost track of most of his team a while ago, deciding he'd sneak around catching stray individuals to ensure his personal victory. The archer hasn't missed yet this game. He can't image Bucky doing any better than him as he's on fire! Plus he's pretty sure times almost up.

Clint’s just cleared out a room off in the far corner of the arena. He ducks out of the room out of the entrance he didn't come in in and turns sharply to check the little alcove that he noticed the first round for anyone hiding. It's clear. He turns to check the other direction and the second he's back facing the majority of the arena, Bucky is in front of him.

Rough hands push Clint back into the alcove he's just cleared. Bucky’s presses up hard and there's no way Clint can shoot him from this angle though to be fair the notion is a little far from his mind as Bucky’s kissing him. It's sloppy and rough and hot and - fuck they're in public! The thought doesn't stop Clint from dropping his gun, it bounces down but doesn't hit the ground due to its safety cord, so that he can bury his hands into Bucky’s exposed T-shirt pulling him as close as the stupid and bulky vests theyre wearing will let him.

Bucky grins, nipping at Clint’s bottom lip as he buries one hand in the short hairs at Clint’s neck. He counts to ten before pulling slightly at the hairs as he leans away. A small whine escapes Clint at the both the pleasure of the grip and the lost of contact. Clint’s eyes are more black than they are blue and his kissed lips are starting to swell. It does Bucky’s ego a world of good to know he can get Clint so hot and bothered so quickly.

Winning at laser tag also does his ego good.

Bucky takes a step back while Clint’s still in his kiss fueled haze, raises his gun and shoots Clint in the chest.

“Wh-?” Clint drops his head down to look at his vest. It's makes a sad sound before becoming blank signaling he's dead in the game. Realization dawns on him and when he snaps his head back up, he's glaring daggers at his boyfriend who's surprisingly still standing in front of him. It's probably because he knows he's safe until Clint respawn which takes a minute. “You cheating son of a - I can't believe you!” Clint barks, “As soon as I'm alive again. You're dead!”

Bucky’s looking smug as hell, smiling with laughing eyes. With an exaggerated movement, Bucky looks at his wrist as if he's got a watch on while holding up three fingers. Slowly, he lowers one. Clint falls silent. He narrows his eyes when the second one is lowered. As soon as the third one is tucked neatly into Bucky’s palm the buzzer for the round goes off.

Players’ final scores show on their vests (they'll get a more detailed print out once they leave the arena). Clint reads his score and then snaps his head up in time to see Bucky’s. The scoundrel! “You cheated!”


End file.
